Luchare por ser feliz
by vicgrela
Summary: Bella se ve amenazada debido a un acuerdo que su padre a hecho. Lo único que le queda es tratar de luchar por ser feliz.


Me encontraba en el balcón de mi departamento, regalado por mi padre hace dos meses por mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, de aquí podía ver la enorme ciudad de Seattle, las luces, los autos, los edificios y casas, esto era algo rutinario para mí, volver del trabajo, comer, ducharme y sentarme aquí afuera, lose mi vida no era del todo interesante, solo tuve un novio en toda mi vida el cual no quería ver más, ya que nuestra relación no fue del todo buena, mi mejor amigo, Jacob, se había mudado a Forks para trabajar en un pequeño taller, pero de muy buena paga, además de que encontró el amor con Carlie y estaban en planes de boda. Cuando me dijo que se casaba este año no pude evitar conmoverme, Jacob se lo merecía y también sentí una puñada de celos por mi parte ya que el haría lo que yo nunca podría, dar el sí, enamorarte, tener hijos, formar una hermosa y feliz familia con una persona que te apoye y te amé sin importar nada. Era todo esto lo que más deseaba y no podía tenerlo…no podía.

Todavía me acuerdo el día en que me contaron lo que sucedía si yo me enamoraba y a partir de ahí tenia a mis hijos, el día en el cual solo Jacob me pudo reconfortar, el día en el cual toda mi vida, mi futuro, fue tirado a la basura.

FLASHBACK:

-Ugh, mamá no entiendo a qué se debe tanto alboroto y arreglos, es solo uno de los clientes de papá-reproche mientras mi madre me obligaba a poner un vestido elegante y me maquillaba sudando la gota gorda. Este día había estados todos muy enloquecidos sobre todo mi padre y mi madre, que revoloteaban por toda la casa arreglando hasta el pequeñísimo detalle y yo no sabía la razón.

-¡Diez minutos!-grito mi padre desde el piso de abajo y mi mamá contuvo el aliento a la vez que se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo de mi habitación y arreglaba su vestido color negro y sus cabellos marrón claro.

-Mamá dime que sucede hoy no me has dejado salir de mi habitación en todo el día ¿Qué pasa?-mi madre me miro con una pena en el rostro y me abrazo fuertemente.

-En diez minutos lo sabrás, vamos abajo-me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia la sala obligándome a sentarme en uno de los sillones mientras ella también se sentaba y aferraba mi mano.

Mi padre caminaba como un león enjaulado y acariciaba su bigote negro a la vez que acomodaba su traje, que muy rara vez utilizaba, mientras me echaba una que otra mirada, en eso sonó el timbre y el quedo estático en su lugar, se aclaró la garganta y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Charlie-saludo una voz femenina muy aguda y seria.

-Buenos tardes Jane, veo que traes compañía-murmuro mi padre y desde aquí pude sentir el nerviosismo de su voz.

-Siempre me acompañan, mi seguridad para mi es infaltable-contesto esa misma voz.

-Bueno pues pasa, bienvenida-sentí el repiqueteo de unos tacones al contacto del piso de madera y un suspiro-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?

-Nada de cortesías Charlie, la quiero ver-mi padre trago en seco y entonces camino hasta la sala donde me encontraba yo y mi madre sumamente nerviosa.

Entonces vi como mi padre me miraba a los ojos y detrás de él le seguía una mujer de baja estatura de unos veintitrés años, un cabello rubio como la seda recogido en un rodete, unos ojos azules que te perdías con solo observarlos y un fino traje negro acompañado por unos inmensos tacos aguja.

Detrás de ella iban dos hombres bien proporcionados, altos y fornidos, con trajes negros y anteojos de sol.

Al verme la pequeña chica que según creo se llamaba Jane sonrió en una sonrisa que podría considerarse la más falsa del mundo, demasiada confianza y posesión.

-Tú debes ser Isabella-susurro mientras me observaba quedadamente. Yo asentí-Oh, vamos no seas así de tímida, de ahora en más nos veremos por muy seguido. Mi nombre es Jane Vulturi y tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Jane tomo asiento y sus enormes guardaespaldas se posicionaron detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunte con mucha desconfianza.

-Pues es un tema muy complicado que se te explicara hoy mismo y de mis propios labios pero primero quiero saber algo de ti ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto de golpe.

-Quince años-susurre y observe como fruncía la comisura de su labio.

-De acuerdo-cruzo sus piernas-será cuestión de espera.

¿Cuestión de espera? ¿A qué se refería? Le mire frunciendo el ceño y ella sonrió.

-Quisiera saber el porqué de tu visita-hable y ella me miró fijamente.

-Bueno, no me queda más alternativa que explicártelo, veras Isabella…

-Solo Bella, por favor-le pedí y mi madre aumento la fuerza con la que aferraba mi mano seguramente por ese inesperado atrevimiento de mi parte. Jane suspiro y continúo con su relato.

-Bueno, Bella. Te contare algo que no es muy agradable pero que debes saber. Veras, yo vengo de una familia muy adinerada, mi padre es dueño de muchas empresas y yo soy la futura heredera, pero esa no es la cuestión, yo hace unos años me case con un político francés, éramos muy felices, viajábamos a todos lados del mundo y me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada, en uno de esos viajes-Jane tomo aire para continuar-tuvimos un accidente de auto que lo tiene incapacitado y está al borde de la muerte, yo iba en ese auto con él, pero mis heridas fueron menos leves ya que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, pero en cambio mi esposo salió despedido del auto, los médicos dijeron que no es muy probable que se salve. El entro en un coma profundo del cual se despertó hace un mes pero se encuentra en estado vegetativo, no se mueve directamente, los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible pero es en vano, él va a fallecer-sentí como su voz temblaba y trataba de controlar las lágrimas-Bella, yo en ese accidente estaba embarazada de cinco meses, iba a tener lo que siempre quise, un bebe, pero tras el accidente lo aborte y ahora no puedo concebir más hijos lo cual me hace llorar desesperadamente cada día que pienso en ello.

-Me apena mucho pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en este asunto?

-Veras Bella mi padre, Marcus, al enterarse de todo esto trato de ayudarme y mucho, hasta que un día se encontró con Charlie entonces el jugo sus cartas e hicieron un trato del cual solo se una parte que es la única que me interesa y la que me devuelve el alma al cuerpo y es que tu Bella deberás entregarme a tu hijo al nacer.

-¡¿Qué?!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.


End file.
